


Laser Tag

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boffins - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Bilbo and Bofur playing on opposite laser tag teams.





	

Laser guns are going off all around him, as Bilbo inches his way towards where he last saw Bofur. They decided to play on opposite teams, Bilbo on red and bofur on blue. Which in hindsight, may not have been a good decision. Bofur is surprisingly good at laser tag, much to the dismay of bilbo's teammates. With Bofur as their captain, the blue team has been slowly picking off the red one by one. Their only hope to win, is take Bofur out.

 

Bilbo peeks around barrier, and notices Bofur crouched down a few feet away. Quietly, Bilbo makes his way over. He rounds the corner, and before Bofur can raise his gun, Bilbo swiftly crouches down and pulls him into a kiss. Bofur makes a surprised sound, but kisses back, and Bilbo uses his distraction to aim his own laser gun and shoot the other man.

 

Bofur squawks in surprise. "What the hell? That's cheating!"

 

Bilbo winks. "Sorry, dear. If you're killed, you have to leave the course."

 

Bofur glares. "You're dead to me."

 

Bilbo just snickers.


End file.
